Here I Am
by Bels137
Summary: Kyuhyun&Sungmin/Kyumin. Yaoi. Oneshot.


_Here I am_  
_ Now in this place, here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ In this place, I am here now_

_Even if it's not enough for me to show_  
_ how much I really love you_  
_ You may never know_  
_ but here I am_

* * *

**(Kyuhyun)**

Dia kembali lewat di hadapanku.

Sosok manis yang selalu setia dengan buku di dalam dekapannya dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Dia tidak tinggi dan langsing. Malah dia lebih pendek dariku dan tubuhnya, hem, mungkin lebih berisi.

Lee Sungmin namanya. Dia bukan _yeoja _kaya dan famous di sekolah menengah atas ini. Dia juga bukan seorang _yeoja _seksi yang kerjaannya hanya menggoda murid-murid lelaki. Sungmin adalah lelaki. Seorang murid yang harusnya masih duduk dibangku kelas 1, namun karna kecerdasan dan banyaknya penghargaan yang ia dapatkan, Sungmin mampu menyetarakan tingkatnya denganku di kelas 3.

Sungmin hanya mempunyai dua orang teman. Satu seorang _yeoja _dan satu lagi seorang _namja_. Hanya mereka berdua yang mau berteman dengan Sungmin. Bertanya karna apa, karna Sungmin memang dipandang aneh. Dia tidak berpakaian culun atau bertingkah seperti orang abnormal. Tapi pribadinya yang diam dan hanya belajar yang membuatnya memiliki teman sedikit.

Sosok itu selalu lewat didepanku ketika aku selesai latihan basket dan sedang istirahat bersama teman-temanku. Sosoknya yang dingin dan hanya memandang ke depan ketika jalan membuatku diam dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia sering melirik ke arahku, namun sedetik kemudian dia membuang mukanya.

Aku tahu, Sungmin tidak mungkin menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Aku adalah seorang _namja _yang kerjaannya hanya bermain dan menghabiskan waktu di lapangan basket, tidak seperti dia yang selalu mencari nilai tertinggi dan mengejar target untuk ke perguruan tinggi.

Dimata Sungmin, aku bukan apa-apa.

Tapi hanya melihatnya setiap istirahat atau pulang sekolah saja sudah membuatku senang. Eunhyuk dan Sunny, nama kedua sahabatnya, selalu saja menemaninya menuju perpustakaan ketika istirahat dan menemani Sungmin ketika pulang. Sungmin selalu membawa kamus ataupun buku tebal bertuliskan sejarah dunia atau semacamnya di tangan ketika ia memilih duduk sendiri di bangku taman dekat pohon. Ketika pulang, Sungmin pasti memasang wajah kesal- yang menurutku imut- ketika Eunhyuk dan Sunny selalu telat menjemputnya di kelas.

Bertanya mengapa aku tahu semua?

Ini sudah hampir setahun aku mencintainya. Sudah hampir setahun aku menjadi agent mata-mata yang selalu mengamati kesehariannya. Bukan hal sulit karna kelasku dan Sungmin bersebelahan. Dan ketika aku akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatku dikantin, Sungmin sudah bertengger di bangku depan kelas menunggu Eunhyuk dan Sunny yang masih kelas 1, lengkap dengan kacamata dan buku-buku persiapan ujian ditangannya.

Pernah aku mendengar suaranya ketika tidak sengaja dia lewat dihadapanku dan tepat saat itu bola basket ditanganku tergelinding ke arahnya. Jemari kecilnya mengambil bola itu dan diberikan kepadaku. Sungmin hanya mengucapkan "ini." lalu pergi dan tidak menengok ke belakang. Aku juga tidak berkata apa-apa, karna rasanya bibir ini kelu saat berhadapan langsung dengannya. Wajah manis dan selalu memerah itu tepat berada dihadapanku. Aku bisa melihat bibirnya yang tipis, pipinya yang merona, atau kedua matanya yang seakan menyeretku masuk kedalamnya. Dan hanya itu kesempatan ku mendengar suaranya dalam setahun ini aku mengaguminya.

Entah sampai kapan aku mencintainya diam-diam seperti ini. Dan lagipula, aku juga tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia ucapkan ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Jadi lebih baik seperti ini. Memandangnya dari jauh dan mengamati kebiasaannya. Berharap suatu saat nanti, Sungmin mau menerima dan mencintai _namja _yang tidak pintar, senang bermain, dan bermalas-malasan. Berharap nanti, rasa cinta yang dipendam ini akan mampu diutarakan.

* * *

_Here I am_  
_ In this place, here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ In this place, I am here_

_Even if it's not enough for me to show_  
_ how much I really love you_  
_ I'll just wait for you in this place_

* * *

**(Sungmin)**

Koridor ini selalu menjadi pilihanku untuk berjalan menuju kelas atau menuju taman. Karna disinilah aku bisa melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya sambil mengeringkan keringat sehabis bermain basket.

Sosok itu menyita perhatianku dari pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Sosok _namja _yang dikagumi karna ketampanan dan kekayaannya. Kyuhyun juga seorang yang mudah bergaul dan seorang kapten basket disekolah ini. Sosoknya yang tinggi dan berambut coklat mampu membuatku jatuh.

Kyuhyun mempunyai banyak teman. Dan mungkin hampir satu sekolahan ini ingin menjadi temannya. Tidak sedikit _yeoja _yang menaruh hati padanya, bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan cinta kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang dia terima. Karna itu, aku menyerah untuk mendapatkannya- ya walau aku belum berbuat apa-apa. Selera dan criteria Kyuhyun tinggi, bahkan Seohyun dan Victoria, _yeoja _famous di sekolah ini, Kyuhyun tolak mentah-mentah.

Aku selalu mengambil posisi duduk di depan kelas ketika waktu istirahat, mengamati Kyuhyun diam-diam saat pemuda itu sudah keluar kelas dan menuju kantin bersama teman-temannya. Namun memang dasar pemalu, aku selalu tidak berani memandangnya. Aku selalu memasang wajah dingin dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada soal-soal ujian yang sudah hampir puluhan kaliku baca.

Pernah sekali waktu aku mengambilkan bola basket milik Kyuhyun yang tergelinding ke arahku. Huh, rasanya jantung dan organ tubuh lain di dalam tubuhku ingin keluar. Kyuhyun menghampiriku dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Dan saat itu, aku dan Kyuhyun dalam posisi yang berhadapan.

Aku hanya mengucapkan kata "ini." karna memang aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku ucapkan. Dan sesuai dugaanku, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bicara. Bagaimana mungkin, _namja _popular seperti dia mau berbicara dengan murid nerd yang kerjaannya hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar? Aku segera pergi dari hadapannya karna mungkin bila aku tetap memandang wajahnya, aku bisa mendapatkan pandangan merendah dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun selalu pulang bersama Donghae dengan mobil pribadi Kyuhyun. Pastinya setelah ia menghabiskan satu ronde pertandingan basket bersama teman-teman satu teamnya yang lain. Dari sini, dari bangku taman, aku sedikit mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Wajahnya yang tertawa bahagia ketika mencetak skor atau wajahnya yang terlihat kesal ketika lawannya yang berganti mencetak gol. Aku juga bisa melihat wajahnya yang kelelahan dan selalu menyuruh Donghae yang menyetir mobilnya. Seharusnya aku bersyukur pada Eunhyuk dan Sunny- kedua sahabatku yang masih kelas 1- karna mereka yang selalu telat keluar kelas. Karna menunggu mereka, aku bisa melakukan rutinitasku. Menjadi stalker seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah sampai kapan aku mengaguminya dan mencintai bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini. Mungkin sampai lulus nanti atau ketika aku dan dia sudah mendapat perguruan tinggi? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Karna mungkin sampai kapanpun aku tetap memendam rasa ini. Aku masih mempunyai harga diri untuk tidak menerima penolakan dari mulut sang kapten basket sekolah.

Jadi lebih baik seperti ini. Menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin yang hanya mampu menjadi stalker untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mengamati rutinitas dan kebiasaannya sampai nanti.

Dan juga berharap mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi ketika nanti seorang bintang sekolah sekaligus kapten basket mau menerima seorang pemuda aneh dan tidak terkenal. Mimpi ketika aku mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu." dan Kyuhyun mampu menjawab, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

**END**


End file.
